Endenweln
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: 7ème année pour les maraudeurs avec une petite surprise en botanique: des binômes formés par le prof. Malheureusement pour lui Sirius n'aime pas le sien, il faut dire que Dalnia Berclay n'est pas comme tout le monde, elle est même franchement différente.


**Endenweln**

Disclamer: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling donc Ryry et son monde ne sont pas à moi, je possèdes juste les délires sortant tout droit de mon esprit dérangé.

**Chapitre 1: Cours de botanique et binômes**

Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans l'une des serres de l'école pour leur premier cours de l'année. Comme à leur habitude les maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans le fond de la classe et riaient beaucoup, préparant sûrement leur prochaine blague, contre les serpentards bien sur.

Leur professeur arriva et réclama le silence.

- Bien ! Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour votre dernière année. Cette année nous étudierons des plantes assez dangereuses mais nécessaires à la fabrication de précieuses potions. Ainsi je vous demanderais la plus grande attention. Je vais aussi vous placer en binômes qui perdurerons jusqu'à la fin de l'année et qui sont bien entendu non contestable. Je vais vous donner les noms des groupes et la prochaine fois vous irez directement vous placer avec voter binôme. Pour cette séance vous pouvez rester à vos places, nous n'allons pas faire de pratique. Je vais surtout vous présenter les différentes plantes que nous allons étudier au cours de l'année et aussi vous rappeler les consignes de sécurité afin d'éviter un maximum d'accidents qui pourraient survenir.

- J'adore la botanique ! S'exclama James.

Le cours de botanique venait de se terminer et les septièmes années de Gryffondor quittaient les serres pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours, les maraudeurs trainant à l'arrière.

- Bien sur que tu adores la botanique, le prof t'a mis avec Lily ! Bougonna Sirius.

- Oh Patmol arrête de faire cette tête là, c'est pas si grave !

- Pas si grave ! C'est toi qui le dis ! Je te rappelle que je suis avec Dalnia Berclay.

- Elle est très gentille tu sais. Tenta Remus.

- Et comment tu le sais toi ? Elle parle à personne. Cette fille est dans son monde et personne ne peut s'en approcher.

- Mais elle a jamais agressé qui que ce soit alors on peut penser qu'elle va pas te manger.

- Manquerais plus que ça ! Je ne suis pas comestible !

- Ah bon ! Pourtant...

Une tape à l'arrière de la tête dissuada James de poursuivre sa phrase.

- Au moins tu auras une bonne note. Risqua Peter.

- Hein ?

- Ba oui c'est la meilleure de la classe en botanique, avec elle t'es sur d'avoir un O.

- C'est bien pour ça que c'est avec elle que le prof l'a mis, il fallait au moins la meilleure pour sauver Sirius. Plaisanta Remus.

- Très drôle en attendant je vais me faire chier toute l'année, mais c'est pas grave je vais avoir des O, quelle chance !

- Eh t'en sais rien peut-être qu'à force tu vas finir par la faire parler. Je croyais qu'aucune fille ne pouvait résister au charme de Sirius Black ?

- Oui ba justement c'est pas une fille c'est un glaçon !

- Ba ça sera pas trop dur de la faire fondre alors ! Un petit coup de chaud et c'est bon.

- Hahaha très drôle t'as avalé un clown ce matin ou quoi James ?

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon tu adores les défis.

- Et celui là il est de taille.

- James !

- Ba quoi c'est vrai !

- C'est plus du défi à ce niveau là, c'est carrément un miracle !

- Alors t'as qu'à faire un miracle !

- Et si t'en faisait un en te taisant ?

- Allez c'est pas si grave, c'est juste pour la botanique après tout. Essaya de le rassurer Remus.

- Dommage ça aurait été drôle s'il avait du faire équipe avec elle tout le temps !

- Et si tu t'occupais de Lily plutôt ?

- Mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille.

- C'est sur y a du progrès, elle ne lui hurle plus dessus à chaque fois qu'elle le voit.

- Merci Peter. Mais vous allez voir un jour je l'épouserais !

- Rien que ça ?

- Si jamais elle accepte de l'épouser moi j'embrasse snivellus.

- Ah ba enfin tu retrouve ton sens de l'humour ! Mais méfies-toi je te le rappellerais ça.

- T'inquiète pas, y a autant de chance que j'embrasse snivellus que Berclay !

- Eh ça t'en sais rien peut-être qu'à force de la côtoyer tu vas finir par en tomber amoureux !

- On parle de Berclay là, la fille qui porte des vêtement deux fois trop grands pour elle et qui se cache derrière des cheveux pas coiffés.

- Qui sait, l'avenir nous cache beaucoup de chose.

- Ba si l'avenir me cache que je vais finir avec Berclay c'est sur que c'est bien caché !

- Ba c'est peut être que tu va finir avec snivellus que l'avenir te cache ?

- Je préfère encore Berclay, au moins elle...

- Messiers je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une salle de classe ici et non dans un salon de thé alors allez à vos places et en silence.

_A suivre_


End file.
